nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooler (Dragon Ball)
Father always spoiled you rotten you little brat! „~ Cooler to Frieza Cooler is the older brother of Frieza, and the main antagonist of the fifth and sixth Dragon Ball Z movies.Contents show BiographyDragon Ball Z: Cooler's RevengeCooler 5th FormCooler's fifth formNeffyariousAdded by NeffyariousCooler appears in the fifth Dragonball Z movie: Cooler's Revenge. The movie opens with Frieza destroying planet Vegeta. In his ship, Cooler notices a space pods coming from the planet, a space pod containing the baby Goku. Cooler tells his men to let it go, because he believed that it was Frieza's fault that someone escaped. Years later, Goku would become a Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza. When Cooler found out about this, he and a few of his best forces headed to Earth to restore his family's honor. Cooler confronts Goku, and tries to blast Gohan, but Goku gets in the way of the blast. Krillin takes Goku away while Gohan goes to get a Senzu Bean to heal Goku. After getting the bean, Cooler's forces catch up to him, but Piccolo comes in to save him. Gohan eventually gets to Goku and gives him a Senzu Bean. Goku confronts Cooler, now fully healed, and finds that Cooler had beaten Piccolo. Goku begins to fight in rage, and is able to keep up, but Cooler reveals that he has one more form than Frieza, and transforms.After transforming, Cooler fights Goku effortlessly, and has no problem fighting Goku in his Kaioken form either. Cooler begins destroying things all over, and in the process kills a bird. This makes Goku think about what will happen to the people he loves if Cooler wins, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. After Goku transforms, Cooler finds that he cannot keep up with him, so summons up a ball of energy, to destroy the planet which would kill Goku. Goku uses a kamehameha and pushes Cooler back, straight into the sun. As he dies, Cooler realizes that Goku was that baby in the space pod twenty years ago and he was a fool to have let the space pod go over twenty years prior.Dragon Ball Z: The Return of CoolerMeta-Cooler (DBZ)One of many Meta-CoolerVenage237Added by Venage237Cooler makes his final appearance in the sixth Dragon Ball Z movie: Return of Cooler. Goku is told to go to planet Namek by Dende, who senses that something is wrong there. Goku, along with Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Oolong, Yajirobe, and Master Roshi, travels to Namek. Once they get there, the find that a strange metal planet is absorbing the planet. The planet is covered with Robot soldiers known as; Cyclopian Guards, and after a while Goku is confronted by a Metallic Cooler. Cooler reveals that he plans to use the Nameks as a bio-fuel for the metal planet, the Big Gete Star.After fighting him a little while, Goku discovers that Cooler will just regenerate after he is attacked. Goku, even after turning Super Saiyan, has trouble fending off Cooler. Then, as Cooler was choking Goku, Vegeta arrives, and begins to help Goku fight Cooler. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and together they are able to defeat Cooler. The Big Gete Star then creates thousands of Coolers for the Saiyans to fight. Vegeta and Goku are quickly outmatched, and brought to the core of the metallic planet, where Cooler leeches their energy. Here they find all that remains of the original Cooler, half of a head fused with metal.CoolerHeadAll that remains of Cooler in the Big Gete StarGroxiuosAdded by GroxiuosGoku wakes up, and concentrates a ball of energy. Cooler creates a gaint body of metal, but Goku throws the energy at him, Cooler absorbs the blast, which causes him, and the Big Gete Star itself, to explode, killing Cooler. Remains of CoolerThe Remains of Cooler, about to be crushed by VegetaVenage237Added by Venage237At the end of the film, Vegeta is holding a chip of Cooler's mind and he destroys it and thus ending him for once and for all.Plan to Eradicate the SaiyansCooler later returns again in A Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. He, long side his brother Frieza, Lord Slug and Turles team up because they all want to kill the people the humilliated them. Cooler fights Goku and in later killed. However in alternate ending Cooler ends up killing Goku.Other AppearancesDragon Ball GTCooler made a brief cameo appearence in Dragon Ball GT along with several villains form the past. He was presumely defeated and sent back to Hell along with the villains.Powers & AbilitiesAs CoolerLike many characters in DBZ, Cooler possesses colossal superhuman strength, durability, and speed. Though he was inferior to Frieza (during the Frieza Saga) while in his base form he is stronger than him in his Fifth Form. He also has energy manipulation, able to generate powerful energy blast, create a Death Ball much like Frieza (though Cooler claims he can gather energy a lot faster than he can), and can fly. Like his brother, Cooler is able to transform. Cooler has a stronger fifth form that his brother didn't have.As Meta-CoolerIn his Meta-Cooler form, Cooler is much stronger. He possesses all the powers of his prievous form, and a few more ability. He's able to generate small, but extremely powerful explosions. He also knows Instant Transmission (Which he claims to be one of his favorite techinques). If Meta-Cooler sumstanes enough damage, all of Meta-Cooler's injuries are instantly detected and repaired.As the Big Gete Star CoreSince Cooler is the core of the Big Gete Star, he is able to control all machinery that was created by the Big Gete Star. That includes all the Meta-Coolers, Cyclopian Guards, the Guide Robo, and the Big Gete Star. Cooler is far from defenseless, he's able to use the cables inside the Big Gete Star and form a body. The cables on his body are super strong able to restrain Goku, even when he's in his Super Saiyan form.Power LevelCooler is shown fighting on par with base Goku and Frieza states that no one has power equal to him 50%, meaning that Cooler's power is at least around 3,000,000 and his maximum is at most slightly less than 60,000,000. Cooler in his fifth form is stated to have a power level of 470,000,000 in a V-Jump for Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is far superior to his brother's 120,000,000 (during the Frieza Saga), or the 150,000,000 power level Goku had as a Super Saiyan on Namek. The multiplier for Cooler's fifth form is more than 20x but less than 50x.In his Ghost state he is able to briefly fight against Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku (after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Cooler in his 5th form has become strong enough to defeat Pikkon, who at one point had been strong enough to defeat Super Perfect Cell (during the Cell Games Saga). FormsForms 1 - 3Cooler never displays these forms during the series, though they are mentioned to exist in Weekly Shonen Jump.True FormThe main form that Cooler uses, it is the form that he first appeared in, his power in this form is similar to that of Base Goku.100% Full Power100FP CoolerFull Power CoolerNeffyariousAdded by NeffyariousCooler briefly takes on this form while powering up into his Fifth Form. He is not as muscular as Frieza, likely because he is not as powerful as him.Fifth FormA form which Cooler discovered before Frieza, this state is his most powerful form and seems to be Frieza's species equivalent of a Super Saiyan. He is said to have a power level of 470,000,000 in this form.Ghost WarriorCooler takes this form in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans and it's remake, he takes the form after being brought back by Hatchiyack.PersonalityCooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though unlike his brother, Cooler is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his attack, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he did insist that they continued their pursuit. Cooler is also apparently somewhat more positively inclined towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort; and even offer to take on opponents whom outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him.Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind, and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced. Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. One similarity he has with his brother is that Cooler is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe".﻿ With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Frieza, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have done so. In Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, however, Cooler and Frieza appear to be more than capable of working together to defeat a common foe, though this is likely due to the both of them having been defeated by Saiyans and their subsequent desire for revenge. Cooler is never shown with King Cold, but dialogue implies that he holds the same respect for his father as Frieza did. Category:Dragonball Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Anime Villains Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Killers Category:Spoiled Brats